


Harmless while Comatose

by SiennaWhiskey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaWhiskey/pseuds/SiennaWhiskey
Summary: Following the first attempt at the Breach, the Herald is left unconscious for a few days. A disgruntled Cassandra watches over him for a few hours each day.A small one-off to introduce my first Quiz, a Rogue named Nicolas.





	Harmless while Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave any and all feedback.
> 
> This is my first Dragon Age work. It’s brief, but this is me stretching my fingers for what should be a /lot/ of writing to come.
> 
> In My first play-through of DA:I, I was immediately enamoured with Cassandra, and so my Rogue Nicolas was quick to pine after her. Their relationship will be a slow burn, but I’m in it for the long run. I hope you guys are, too.

She hated him. Really, despised him. He was a selfish bastard. He was an arrogant prick. He was an irresponsible Marcher. Unfortunately, he also happened to be the Chosen of Andraste. Or, so she believed - despite Leliana’s protests. She hated him, but he was much harder to hate while he laid unconscious in bed. 

Cassandra had been quick to protest when Leliana requested that she look over him. There were healers, servants, a million other people who could do the job equally as well. A menial task, a simple chore. But, she wasn’t one to let useful time go to waste.  
So, Cassandra spent just a few hours watching over the Herald each day while he was unconscious. Mostly, she looked over documents and papers that Leliana gave her. She was already doing something useless, so she may as well occupy the time with other trivialities. Leliana always had plenty for her to read anyway.  
At this particular moment, Cassandra was sitting in a comfortable chair facing the Herald’s bed. He had been moved to a small one room home for the rest of his recovery. The previous few days had been rough, his condition poor, but his health was looking up and he was looking like his normal self - at least, as normal as Cassandra could testify. She had only known him since after the sky had been ripped in two.  
She hated to admit it, but she had begun to look forward to these little periods in the day. Haven was a handful, to say the least, and there was no shortage of work to keep her busy. Some of it important, some of it as useless as watching a sleeping man for a few hours a day. But, this meaningless task had become a nice routine, a break from the chaos that was Haven. She could do simple work, practice (and fail) at meditation, simply sit and relax in a time and place where leisure was in short supply.  
So, sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner, feeling the cold mountain breeze from the open windows and enjoying the somewhat-silence, Cassandra found herself at ease. Leliana had given her everything she had on the Herald for today’s reading, but she hadn’t done much of it. It was easy to hate him. Learning about him, learning about his past... it would probably evoke a sympathy that she did not want. The less she knew about him, the better. Made it easier to hate him.

And yet...

Watching him sleep peacefully, watching his chest gently rise and fall, her love of stories got the best of her. She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of story brought a man like him to a place, a position so remarkable. With a sigh, she took the stack of papers and started from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s very brief, but I’m really just testing out my writing at the moment. I plan on doing /lots/ with Nicolas, Cassandra, and the whole cast spread over lots of works.
> 
> I love feedback, so leave anything you want to.


End file.
